


Stupid

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very spoilery.  Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of gun, heartbeat, carried, and "another promise I couldn't keep."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Very spoilery. Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of gun, heartbeat, carried, and "another promise I couldn't keep."

He feels rotten about the Jenifur thing even before Joe goes off on him. He really does--it's just one more promise to Joe he can't keep. But the reason--the reason that _keeps happening_ is that Joe makes him, Joe _pushes_ him into promising such fucking stupid things.

*****************************************************

Once, in Joe's basement, they were fourteen or fifteen, they were a little drunk. And Joe came up with this thing, they cut each other's hands with a kitchen knife, and put them together, it was so _stupid_, and Joe made him say, made them both say, "I will never be in a band without you." And the cut wasn't big but it _hurt_, and before their hands met Billy realized he could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his palm, and he had this crazy idea he'd be able to feel Joe's when they touched, counterpoint or syncopation, arguing with his rhythm. And of course he couldn't, it was just bloody and sticky and stupid and Billy laughed, said, "This is girly shit, Joe, this is a fuckin' pajama party," and Joe laughed too and they got drunker and played some music.

****************************************************

After the whole thing is over. After he hears the gun and runs, after Billy hits Bruce in the face because Bruce is still running the fucking camera. After the ambulance carries Joe off, not even bothering with siren or lights. Billy just sits on the sidewalk for a while, can't think of a reason to do anything else. And for the first time thinks, maybe he couldn't feel Joe's pulse arguing because it was running in time with his.

 

\--END--


End file.
